User talk:Leengard Ustan
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hakku Awarena.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yahoo774 (talk) 04:01, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well since you are reading the manga and it may take a while: There are two ways that a person can have gourmet cells. 1st: They can be injected with them by an organization like the IGO, Bishokukai, and NEO. The 2nd: They can be born with them from an ancestor, a parent, or even when they are born in the Gourmet World. So maybe for Dormint cells, he could have been born with them, but they never trigger until he ate something that was compatible with them. Gourmet Cells don't affect Food Luck by the current evidence, but those abilities can be used if you can intirgate them with the cells and explain how it works as an ability. with his cells. Other than that, it seems like a sweet idea and I can't wait to see it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) To better understand them, continue readint Toriko, you'll see how they work in action. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:52, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Nice, well enjoy bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:08, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I had in mind basically that she is beast with strength and very angry. 13:32, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Lee, Tobias Dayton, this is how a character layout normally is, you usually just explain how the person got gourmet cells then describe the ability that comes from them, so it would be Rot Inducement, which is basically rotting and decaying cells away, not Rot and Decay cells. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) If it's just a place holder, it's fine, just letting you know how it's normally laid out is all. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:48, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Aru To be honest, I don't where the picture is from. Phan got it for me. As for where you might be able to find a character to use for the species, I would suggest checking out the Tales of. Series. That's where I found mine. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 00:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure 1 cm of his horn is enough I guess, maybe found in a fossil or something, go wild [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 00:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey come on in bro, the Gourmet World is fine XD [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thor and Ana That'd be fine with me :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 15:59, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey, Gourmet World is open, come if u want :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 05:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright man [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 06:01, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm on the chat [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Join in the fun if u can lee [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) come on if you can [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Come on in, the Golden swamp is fine :P [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:34, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Wanna talk for a while? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:00, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hm I thought since the Cells would need to produce a certain rock material and then with certain temperature Iron would be mold, but don't pay attention to me, Phan-ya told you to meet him on chat. [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:03, July 21, 2014 (UTC) : To answer the question you had, it is possible to produce Iron from inside a body. the blood stream contains Iron inside it, so someone can amplify it to make Iron. Bro, these kinds of questions really should be directed to the admins. I know Damon knows some stuff, but we can help you out as well. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:08, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Come on in the chat man when you can. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:57, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Joints Cutting through a joint is a tone easier than you would expect, because it's almost always cartilage in between the bones. Long as you know where to hit, you can take someone’s elbow off in one swing, so you’re pretty much set for that, anything other than the ribs you could describe as just shaving the cut off the animal completely, so you’re set with that too. The only bit I’d see trouble with is the rib portion, as that's the only one i know of that needs to actually go through a bone. It’s doable with enough strength i guess, this is a manga thing after all, but in real life a band saw makes the whole process a lot easier. So a vibrating sword trick, or something to that effect, might be worth looking into. Birds and fish are different, because the bones are smaller, so cutting through them with a regular old sword would be no problem. Other than that it all looks good. Flame Lizard (talk) 01:43, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Yoshiaki Yoshida Hmm, well I don't really want to get into cross-over territory since Shigure's father was a blacksmith and so is Yoshiaki, so I don't know if making them be father/daughter would start to cross that line, but I'm fine with them being related. I'm actually fine with them being father/daughter, so long as it isn't considered cross-over. Since the characters were made individually by different people, I think it should be fine. I'll change his age to be more appropriate to have a daughter that age if that's what we're doing then. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 23:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 01:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Beast said it was fine so I'm putting it up on Yoshiaki's page. We can discuss details or something later I guess. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 03:38, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Come my brother, for I have entered the Gourmet World. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:49, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lee, I'm on man if you are on somewhere. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:27, August 3, 2014 (UTC) When you got time my bro, I need to talk to you on chat. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:32, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being the new admin [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 03:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations on your promotion.The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 15:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that looks fine Lee. Go for it; -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 03:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC)